Bonnie-Jill Laflin
Bonnie-Jill Laflin (born March 15, 1976 in San Francisco, California) is an American model, television personality and sportscaster. Laflin has also worked as an actress and, most notably, as a player scout for the Los Angeles Lakers, making her the first and only female scout in the National Basketball Association (NBA). Laflin first gained public attention as a cheerleader with the Golden State Warriors of the NBA and is a former National Football League San Francisco 49ers and Dallas Cowboys Cheerleader. Laflin was crowned 1997 Miss Dallas-Fort Worth USA. Laflin's work as a cheerleader and model helped her into television with backgrounds roles on Baywatch during the 1998-1999 season and Ally McBeal in 2000. In 2001, Laflin appeared in her first fully credited film role in the drama She Said I Love You. Laflin then became a TV personality, hosting Hotlines (2003) and United Rockcrawling & Off-Road Challenge Series (2004). Laflin was also a correspondent for Prime 9 News with KCAL-TV in Los Angeles, California (2003) and a correspondent for ESPN's Cold Pizza. Laflin played Dierks Bentley's love interest in CMT's 2005 Sexiest Video of the Year Come a Little Closer. In 2005, Laflin appeared as one of the briefcase models during the airing of the opening week of Deal or no Deal on NBC. Laflin was ranked #89 on the Maxim Hot 100 Women of 2005. Laflin was named among the Top Hooters girls of all time as part of the restaurant chain's 25th Anniversary in 2008. Laflin has previously worked with the Los Angeles Lakers as a professional talent scout and as one of the two assisstant general managers of the Lakers' development team, the Los Angeles D-Fenders. On March 7, 2012, Laflin announced via Twitter, that she and Kareem Rush will pair up in a fantasy basketball sports radio program on SiriusXM called The Rush Hour. The show launched on October 23, 2012, The show features various professional athletes as guests and generally has been well received. On December 12, 2012, Laflin announced via Twitter the show has been renewed for 2013. Laflin's other current radio shows include "Playboy Fantasy Football on Sirius.XM" and University of Texas pre and post football game shows for ESPN Austin. Personal Interest Laflin is an avid fan of the San Francisco Giants and the Los Angeles Lakers. Charity Work In 2010, Bonnie-Jill founded her charity 'Hounds and Heroes', a non-profit dedicating to raising funds for all heroes including Military, Vets, first responders and animals. She has traveled all over the world in 18 United Service Organizations and Goodwill Tours, including 8 to Iraq and Afghanistan, supporting the United States Armed Forces. Laflin is a supporter of animal rights and People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals (PETA). Laflin's posed for PETA's "Buck the Rodeo" campaign and was phoyographed topless (but with her arm covering her breast while wearing daisy dukes and cowboy boots. the tagline read, "Nobody likes a eight-second ride" Her other featured PETA campaigns include 'Bank On Your Health, Go Vegetarian", and "Want My Body?!, Go Vegetarian". Clothing Line Laflin recently announced the re-launch of her clothing line DoublePlay Sportswear, a women's sports apparel for the chic National Football League (NFL), Major League Baseball (MLB) and National Basketball Association (NBA) sports fan. Show appeared Deal or No Deal Link Her Official Website Category:Models Category:People Category:1976 Births